All's Fair In Love and Prank War
by GhostAuthor
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and the mansion has a prank war. Girls vs Boys.
1. Let The Games Begin!

**Author's Note: This is a story I wrote after I discovered Fan-fiction. This happens about five years after Accession. Rogue can use a selected few of the others powers. (Kurt's, Jean's, Kitty's, Carol's, and Logan's healing factor.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

*Saturday, April 1*

It was another morning at the Xavier Institute. Though Rogue knew better, she had been at the mansion for over five years. The mansion was never quite, not even at night. _/At least Logan didn't schedule a DR session. /_ Rogue thought getting up. She glanced at her schedule book on the desk. Today was April 1st, meaning April Fool's Day. She knew she'd have to be careful. Members would be on teams trying to get the others to submit. Last year had been horrible because of the New Recruits vs. X-Men. Between Bobby and Tabitha the Recruits won easily. It began as soon as the clocks struck twelve.

Rogue was thankful for her own room and bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed. By then it was 7:30. She opened the door to her room and water began raining down. Years of training with Logan however had sharpened her reflexes, so she easily stopped it with Jean's powers. The water was held in a small bubble and when she looked up she saw a Joker card in it and instantly knew who did this. And we all know this meant war.

Rogue thought for a moment and called up Kurt's psyche, and teleported to the boys' wing. She stood outside the door then carefully peeked in. There wrapped in red covers was a sleeping Remy Lebeau. He was on his back so that made her job easier. She silently let the bubble float over his head and let it drop. The water hit him and he awoke with a start."That's what yah get wit thah Rogue, Swamp Rat!" yelled Rogue before she 'ported out laughing. _/ Dat's Cherie likes t' play. Today gonna fun/_ thought Remy getting up to clean the mess and get ready.

*Xavier Institute Dining Room, 7:30 am.*

By the time Remy got to breakfast he was the last one there. Logan was sitting by the window with his usual coffee and paper, while Jubilee, Rhane, and Amara were giggling over something. Bobby, and Tabitha were whispering together as Ray, Sam, and Roberto eyed the carefully. Kurt was eating like no tomorrow. Jamie was sitting next to Ororo as she helped him with a project that was due on Monday. Lorna and Peter were sitting with Betsy and Warren at one end of the table. Scott and Jean were at the other.

Then Remy finally found her. Rogue was sitting between Lexa and Kitty with a cup of coffee in her hands. He sat down in the empty seat across from the three. Kitty started giggling and spoke," Rogue, like told me what happened earlier". Kurt turned around "Vat happened earlier?" he asked." Nothin'" Remy replied a little too quickly. Lexa coughed but it sounded a lot like "liar".

Logan heard it still and looked up."What happened, Gumbo?" he said in a low voice. Remy knew better than to argue with that tone. "Fine if y' must know Remy gotta rude awakenin' dis monin'. Mon Cherie dumped water all over Remy." he said whining like a child. All heads turned to Rogue for confirmation. "Ah did it only because he tried to dump me first." said Rogue then she turned to face Remy."Don't yah dare turn this on meh, Cajun! Ah only saw fit to return it to sender, not ta mention it helped yah look like the Swamp Rat yah are."

The professor rolled in after sensing distress from Jean. He caught the tail end of the conversation."Remy, what you did was extremely childish and uncalled for, and the same goes for you Rogue. Though seeing as how it is April Fool's Day I will let you both of." he said before rolling away to stay out of the line of fire. He knew today was going to be a long one.

The entire seen had given both Bobby and Tabby ideas. They waited until the adults left before announcing. When Logan and Ororo had finally left the two stood up and called for attention. All the young mutants looked knowing something bad would likely happen if the didn't." As you all know today is April Fools Day. That means we will be picking teams."said Bobby. "We have decided for this year to be an old favorite. Boys vs. Girls! Good luck and may the best ones win." said Tabitha with a grin.

Rogue contacted Jean through telepathy.

_/Jean?/  
/Yes Rogue?/  
/Yah heard wat Bobby and Tabby said?/  
/Yes. Do you have a plan?/  
/Yeah. Round up all the gals and tell them ta meet in mah room./  
/Sure./_

With her army complete Rogue waited for breakfast to finish. She finished her coffee and placed the mug in the sink. As she climbed the stairs to her room Rogue only thought one thing. _/Those boys won't no whah hit 'em./._


	2. The First Wave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. None of the lyrics or character are mine.

When Rogue got to her room she saw that Jean had done her part and it was about 8:15. All the girls were scattered in various places in her room. Rogue shut the door then spoke as the looked at her

" Ah know y'all are wonderin' what Ah have in store for thah boys. Thah way Ah see it is that we have a good chance of winning. Thah only thang y'all have ta do if follow mah orders."

They other females thought about it. They all knew Rogue had a sick and twisted mind. Rogue took their silences as a yes and got to work.

"Jean where are the boys?", asked Rogue sitting on her bed picking up her cellphone. Jean did a quick check.

"Well, Scott is tinkering with his car in the garage with Peter. Warren's in the library trying to relax. Alex is playing basketball. Kurt's playing video games. The rest are trying to come up with plans like we are." answered Jean.

Rogue nodded her head and pressed five on her phone. " Who are you calling?" asked Jubilee from the foot of the bed.

"Wanda. We're gonna need her help."said Rogue as she waited for her sister to pick up.

_*Meanwhile at the Brotherhood*_

Wanda was sleeping in her room next to John. The two had been dating since he joined the the Brotherhood. Then she heard her phone go off.

"_I'm charming, don't charm on a chain. Don't hate me hate the game."_**(1)**

Wanda reached out from under her sheets and grabbed the phone. Being the morning person she was (cough_not_cough) she answered.

"What?!"

"Didn't anyone evah teach yah how ta answer thah phone." asked Rogue sweetly. Lexa who could hear was smiling. She knew how Wanda was in the morning.

"No! Now what they hell do you want? It's to early for this shit, and haven't had my coffee!" replied the angry witch. Rogue put the phone on speaker so every girl heard it, and Lexa fell backwards in laughter.

" Ah just called ta say hi" said Rogue in a child like voice. That caused everyone including Jean to crack up. Wanda was known on both sides for her bad attitude and temper.

"Rogue",said Wanda in a low voice,"I giving you five seconds to tell me what the hell you for, or I coming over there and shoving this phone up your ass. Is that laughter in the background?"

It was to much. Half the girls had tears in their eyes, while the others were almost there. Even Rogue was close to cracking.

"Okay, okay, no need ta get violent. The reason Ah called yah was because Ah need yah help. The gals and guys are havin' a prank war. We need a third sick and twisted mind, and yes ta yah question. Ah had thah phone on speaker." explained Rogue with a sadistic grin

"I have two thing to say to you. One, Sure I'll help. Its better than watching the boys try to prank each other. Two, I'm going to beat the crap out of you when I get there." threatened Wanda sliding out of bed trying not to wake John.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah thanks sis, Ah love yah,too. Bye bye." said Rogue in an mock innocent tone slamming shut the phone. She turned for the first time to see her "army" on the floor in tears. Then for the first time she fell on her bed and cracked up at her performance.

Once the laughter died Rogue got to work. "Kitty yah know how ta burn CD's?" Kitty looked up and nodded. "Good. Ah need yah and Amara ta make one. Put thah girliest songs yah can think of on it."

Kitty got up with Amara and phased them both into her room witch was to the right of Rogue's. With them gone Rogue turned to Jubilee.

"Jubes, Ah'm gonna need yah ta get yah stereo."Jubilee got up and ran out the door and down the hall to the room she shared with Rhane. Then came back with one of those big 80's stereos and set it on Rogue's dresser. Rogue started looking through her wallet next to it until she found a quarter. Everyone looked puzzled but decided not to ask. By then Amara and Kitty had returned with a list and the disk along with Kitty's laptop and a camera.

"Good. Now we have time for a prank before Wanda gets here. Lorna Ah need yah ta come with me downstairs. Jean and Betsy will show yah what goin' on." said Rogue as she and her other sister walked out. They made their way downstairs and found Kurt was pausing his game for a snack. The elf teleported to the kitchen.

Rogue whispered the plan to Lorna and she nodded. She levitated the quarter to a spot were Kurt was sure to see it. Kurt bamf'ed back in with a sandwich. He saw the money on the ground and tried to pick it up but couldn't. Lorna and Rogue were at the doorway peaking through smiling. Lorna was holding the quarter down with her powers, while Rogue started the camera

In the Rec. Room Kurt was pulling with all his might as Piotr an Scott walked in.

"Vat are you doing, comrade?" asked the large Russian.

"I'm trying to pull up zhis coin, but it von't move." replied Kurt straining to pull up the money.

Scott looked at Kurt and then the money. "Here Kurt let me try."said Piotr. He bent down and tried to pull. It didn't work either. The girls could see what was happening thanks to Jean and Betsy. They laughed as Piotr fell backward exasperated.

Scott scratched his head looking puzzled. "Well I guess it's my turn." Like Piotr he bent down. The other counted down with him.

"One....Two....THREE!" they yelled. Scott pulled and Lorna released her hold on the money. This caused Scott to go flying backwards. He flew and hit the sofa dead on with a loud **THUMP**.

The girls used it to mask the sound of the door closing and made their way back to base giggling all the way.

Upon returning the two were met with compliments of a good job." I guess being completely corrupted now runs on the girls side of your family." said Tabitha.

"Speaking of thah. Where is sick and twisted mind numbah three? Asked Rogue. Lexa heard the doorbell ring. "She's here." said Lexa in a creepy tone.

Rogue shook her head and threw a pillow and Lexa that missed and 'ported to get her sister.

**1:**Lyrics to Magic by: Pussycat Dolls

**Leave Me Prank Ideas Please**


	3. The Switch

**Author's Note: I'd like to that all those who reviewed. I'm sorry for cutting you off but I had to do it. I'd also that all those who reviewed my other stories. So here's the moment you've all been wanting the next chapter!  
Disclaimer:**I own nothing!

Wanda Maximoff rang the doorbell expecting someone to let her in. What she got was a surprise. Rogue opened the door, pulled Wanda in and Bamf'ed back to the room. The two landed on Rogue's bed in the room. Wanda looked a Rogue with anger in her eyes and yelled.

"What the hell did you do that for?! I think I lost my stomach on the way up!"

"Sorrah, but Ah had ta get ya up here befah the boys knew ya were here. Yah the secret weapon." replied Rogue leaning back on her headboard.

"Well you couldn't have told me that on the phone?!" Wanda screeched back

"Where's thah fun in thaht?" asked Rogue with a clueless expression.

Wanda looked ready to kill her sister. Rogue knew it and was smiling. Wanda took a deep breath and calmed down, but continued to glare at her. "Alright I'll let that slide. Now what do you need help with?

"This. Betsy which bathroom is closest ta Alex's room?" asked Rogue.

"The one at the end of the hall."

"Good. Wanda Ah need ya to make thah screws in the door "accidentally" fall off." said Rogue putting emphases on accidentally. Without warning Rogue left the room with a Bamf and returned five minutes later.

The shock of her return caused Jubilee to fall off her perch and onto Lorna and Rhane. "Why'd ya do that? It's annoying enough when Kurt does it!"

Rogue shrugged and Bamf'ed here and Wanda to the end of the boys' wing. Wanda concentrated and the screws fell into her hand and the knobs in Rogue's. With quick movement from fixing her bike Rogue switched the inside knob with the outside. The door know had the lock on the outside.

Then they heard whistling and quickly ducked into the nearest room, which happened to be Bobby's . The closed the door and put their backs to it. When the looked at the room it was an utter shock.

There were mountains of clothing surrounding an unmade bed. Now they understood why the room under here was messed up. The was an odor coming from under the bed.

"Wow. I thought the boarding house used to look bad. This place is this bad under one roof." commented Wanda stunned.

Then they heard the bathroom door slam. They opened the door a crack and Wanda hexed the lock. Then grabbed Rogue and they Bamf'ed out of the hell that was Bobby's room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

They made it back to Rogue's room gasping for air.

"What's the matter?" asked Jean

The two looked at them with looks of horror. "We just saw hell. It was in Bobby's room." said Wanda. The girls shuddered. They knew of tales about that room. "Like, what isn't in Bobby's room?" said Kitty. "What did you guys, like do anyway?"

Rogue smiled and said "We just trapped a certain surfer-boy in thah bathroom. Phase 2 is interrogation. Kit we're gonna need yah ta phase him out once Ah'm done."

So the two made their way down the hall. They decided to walk so Alex wouldn't suspect a thing. They heard the banging of the door.

"HELP! HELP! Get me outta here!"yelled Alex

The two walked up to the door and Rogue yelled "Alex, whats wrong?"

"I trapped in the bathroom! What does it look like? Go get Kitty and get me out!" yelled Alex

"Ah don't like yah tone. Kitty's here, but first you gotta answer a few questions. Thaht or we leave yah here.

Alex was lost for words. "Fine! What do you want to know?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________

After their questions were answered Rogue unlocked the door and left. But little did they know that Alex would have revenge. He knocked on the door to Remy's room. Inside he saw Remy, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Roberto, Kurt, and Scott. His brother had an ice pack on the back of his head.

"They got you to, huh?"

Scott nodded. "You guys come up with anything?"

Kurt stepped forward. "Ve have one idea. Be right back."

The elf Bamf'ed out of the room with rope in his hands. About 10 minutes later he was back.

"Dude, what did you do?" asked Alex.

"I tied zhe rope to the room across from Rogue's. Now no one can get in or out." said Kurt looking pleased.

"Isn't dat stupid? Both de Chat and Roguey can phase." said Remy

"And Jean and Betsy have telekinesis." said Scott

The smile disappeared and Kurt replied "Vell at least I had an idea."

Then Remy had a good idea(for once) and picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Bobby

"Callin' de masters" was his only reply  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Remy: Remy resents dat comment.

GA: Come on. All you ideas end with you getting into a fight with some one or thing.

Remy: Remy know. Dat don't mean he has to like it.


	4. New Alliances

**Disclaimer: Their not mine!  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank Sprit o' the greenwood for the two of the pranks.**

The girls weren't angry that the boys pranked the them. In fact the were laughing. The prank was pathetic. Not to mention old.

"I can't believe all they could come up with was roping our doors." said Lexa.

"Yeah, even the Brotherhood has better pranks than that." said Wanda.

"At least it will be an easy win for us." said Lorna.

This was what Remy heard after he snuck to see what the girls were doing. After Kitty phased the rope and rolled it up he listened at the door and prayed Lexa wouldn't smell him. After hearing that he snuck back.

"Well what did they say?" asked Alex.

Remy hung his head and said " De_ filles_ be laughin' at us."

Roberto hit Kurt and said " I told you that was a stupid idea!"

Kurt rubbed his head and replied "You told me nothing! I'm getting another sandwich."

"Kurt,you just ate." said Scott.

"I know. I'm going to have to Bamf zhe Brotherhood I need my energy." replied the hungry elf

"Go. We'll think of somethin'. Bring de _garcons_ when dey get here." said Remy

"Aye,aye captain!" said Kurt with a mock salute and was gone.

_Rogue's Room_

Little did Remy know that Lexa had indeed smelt him. Then Lexa had an idea. After finding a can of Lysol and some duck tape. All you had to do was finish the plug and throw. She left the room with the floral grenade.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled and threw it in Remy's room, and went back to base. She heard the coughing of the male residents as the sent filled their base. "Nice job, Lex." said Rogue.

_Remy's Room_

After planning the boys heard Lexa's cry. Next thing the smelled was over sweet floral spray. Bobby started choking and gagging and the rest followed suit. Remy finally made to the balcony and threw the doors open and collapsed as the fresh air seeped in.

Their breathing was ragged and Sam looked and said " Guys, Ah think the girls left us a message."

Nice try boys. Better luck next time  
signed The Sirens

The note was tied to the can and written in Rogue's cursive script.

At that moment Kurt came back with Pietro and John. John sniffed the air. "What the hell happened in here, mate?"

"Speedy's evil girlfriend and sisters be ambushin' us." said Remy sitting on his bed. John bounced on it next to him and said with a grin "Well have no fear. The terrorists of pranks is here!"

"Yeah, those girls won't know what hit 'em." said Pietro

"_Merci,_ Remy knew you'd help. Got any ideas?"

"Well..." the two said in unison  
**___________________________________________________________________________________**

After lots of sneaking, teleporting, and duck tape the boys were in place. John had himself positioned near the girls' base with his snare drum. He then started playing as loud as he could "BOYS RULE, GIRLS DROOL!" over and over.

The girls were immediately annoyed by the ruckus and Jubilee opened the door the shoot at John. She tried to go through the doorway and was immediately forced back.

"JEAN!" yelled Jubilee from the floor. Meanwhile the boys were laughing.

"It wasn't me!" replied the red-head. Then Wanda remembered something.

"I know what it is. It's plastic wrap. I used it to keep Toad out of my room." said Wanda poking the barrier. John noticed her and waved then continued his drumming.

"Well Ah suppose we'll just have ta make make an opening. Right Lex?" said Rogue

The girl smiled and nodded. Unsheathed one of her claws and cut the wrap off the door. John had hightailed it back to Remy's room by then. She closed the door then told Rogue

"John and Pie are here with the boys."

Rogue grinned. It was a whole knew ball game now.

**The boys mount a frontal assault. What will the pranks be? You decide. Keep Reviewing!**


	5. Kidnapping and Revenge

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all my reviewers out there. Also a shout to Mystery Hunter and x PyrusAngel x. I own nothing!**

John slammed the door to the room just as he saw Lexa unsheathe a claw. He slide the drum off and looked up.

"Well, I got there attention."

"Very good. Now Jamie has a pet spider right?" asked Pietro. The others nodded knowing of the lager tarantula lurking in the boy's room. "Well, Kurt go get it."

Kurt ported away and came back with the large and hairy arachnid. He held in at arms length away from himself. "Good, now go deploy it to their base." said Pietro. Kurt saluted with his free arm and left.  
**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Kurt ported to his sister's room and found the girls waiting for him. As soon as he landed Rhane and Jubilee tackled him and Lorna forced a blind fold over his eyes so he couldn't Bamf. He was then tied to a chair by unknown hands.

"Let me go! I von't tell you anyzing!" he yelled.

"Ah thought yah'd say thaht." said who he knew was Rogue

"Schwesters, how could you do zhis to your little brother?!"

"It was easy. Now for the fun part. Bring the torture device." said what could only be Wanda.

Kurt steeled himself for what may come to him. If he didn't make it, he would go with honor. He felt something hairy on his head. It was moving! The spider had backfired on him. Thanks to the information from Alex the girls knew he had arachnophobia. In short he was screwed.

Kurt did the only thing he could do. He screamed "HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" He went on until his mouth was taped. Then he began struggling until he heard laughter.  
**___________________________________________________________________________________**

The boys heard the scream all the way in their base.

"They got him. If Kurt doesn't make it it will be on your hands!" said Scott.

"Calm down Summers. We just have to get him back." said Pietro

"How we gonna do dat? De _filles_ be way smarter than us." said Remy

"But we have another element on our side, mate. Insanity" said John and he explained his crazy plan.  
**___________________________________________________________________________________**

The boys got to work. Pietro hooked the water hose to the pool Remy tied it to the roof with the end near the girls room. John stood on the lawn under Rogue's balcony with a bullhorn and yelled

"We're givin' you Sheilas one chance to return our soldier!"

Wanda stuck her head out the the balcony and yelled, "Not on your life, Firebug!"

John smirked at his feisty girlfriend's reply. "Alright! Ya asked for it! Let er rip!"

Pietro twisted the knob and pool water sprayed into Rogue's room. In the confusion Piotr burst through the door, grabbed Kurt chair and all and got the hell out. The water was turned off leaving wet and pissed off girls.

"They got away!" yelled Lexa slamming the bedroom door. The others went into Rogue's bathroom to get towels.

"This means war!"yelled Rogue and the others cheered with their leader.


	6. The Last Assult

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

Rogue paced the room with an angry scowl on her face. Not only had they got away but the messed up her room.

"Hey Rogue! I,like got an idea." rogue stopped and looked at Kitty.

"That's good. How can you remember something so complicated?" asked Amara. Kitty glared and threw the wet towel at the princess and missed.Their leader was once again gone without a word.

**Bang!Bang!Bang! **

The boys had just untied Kurt when they untied Kurt and they heard loud knocks on the door. Remy and Pietro got on each side of the door ready to spring if needed. They opened to reveal a frantic looking Jean.

"Guys come quick! Wanda got hurt in the Danger Room!",said Jean. That put all of them on alert

"What-happened-to-my-sister?" said Pietro quickly.

"We went down to cool off and....they put the setting to high. I came to warn you guys before I told the adults." That was all they needed to hear. They all sprinted to the elevator.

When they were gone Jean contacted Rogue.

_/The boys are on their way./_

_/Roger thaht. Trap is ready and waitin'./_

When the elevator stopped they made a beeline to the Danger Room. Upon entrance to it they looked around and saw nothing wrong. As they turned to leave the metal doors shut tightly. They looked upwards to the control tower and saw the girls were perfectly fine and smiling.

"Whats going on?!" yelled Scott

"You really didn't think we'd let your prank go unpunished?" said Tabitha.

"Ve didn't zhink you'd be dumb enough to forget zhe Fuzzy Dude!" yelled Kurt triumphantly and tried and failed to leave.

"Did we forget to mention Logan's new program? All mutant power are neutralized." said Lexa

"Oh and for extra fun we leave you with this." said Wanda and a disk was put in the tower's CD player and the room was set to level 2.

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds!_

"NOOOOO! For the love of all things holy don't do this!" pleaded Bobby as he dodged a laser coming his way. The girls cackled like witches and sat back and watched their boys work.

_Four Hours Later_

The boys were dog tired. All had nasty bruises, cuts, and burns. The room stopped and they dropped. They were surprised that their savior was blue.

Hank had come past from his lab and saw the room running. His first thought it was Logan, but after seeing it was level 2 he checked it out.

"Would anyone like to explain to me what happened?"

"The...sheilas are.......EVIL!" said John gasping for breath.

Hank sighed and shook his head "Lets get you gentlemen to the Med. Bay."  


* * *

A few minutes later Hank had the boys all patched up and left. Then their worst fears walked through the door. All the girls walked in with glints in their eyes and sinister smiles. Alex and Sam tried to back up but winced in pain.

"It's nice ta see yah guys." Rogue cooed.

"Vhy did you do zhis?" demanded Kurt. Rogue looked at him and burst out in laughter. They looked back to see Kurt without his inducer on and covered in banged spots.

"You've heard of the Dalmatian, now try the Elfmatian!" said Tabitha in an announcer voice. Causing the room to echo in laughter.

"Aw yah know what they say, Kurt. All's fair in love and prank war.

_**FIN**_

**Well that's the end. Please leave reviews and check out my other fictions. Thanks! It's been a blast writing this!**


End file.
